Check-Up
by INeedCoffeeArghhh
Summary: ONE- SHOT. Kenny is visiting South Park and decides to go to the doctor's for a check-up. He is surprised to find an old friend working there. Hello Doctor Sexy. Rated M for a sexy stethoscopey reason.


_A/N: Hello peeps. Ok so basically this popped into my idea brain and wouldn't leave until I'd written it. *rolls eyes*_

_Warning: You know the rating, you know what to expect: sexy doctor Kyle and his stethoscope. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of the characters therein._

* * *

"Can I help you?" asked the receptionist, as she provocatively eyed the young blond man before her. His hair: short, golden and dishevelled, was hanging around his shockingly light blue eyes, which were twinkling as he winked at her.

"Oh absolutely," he replied, leaning forward. "I don't suppose you could fit me in for a quick check-up? I'm on my way to visit relatives and thought now was a good time."

The receptionist nodded and started typing something on the computer. "As it happens there is an opening in about five minutes."

"An opening hey?" he purred looking into her eyes, which were green. He loved green eyes; they reminded him of someone very special from his childhood. "Well that sounds just brilliant."

"Just a few details. Please could you fill in this form?"

"Anything for you." He took the clipboard and walked over to an empty chair in the waiting room.

He noticed that it was pretty empty at that moment. There was an old lady coughing quietly in the corner - it seemed to him that any second could be her last. She looked up at him and he smiled kindly before diverting his eyes to the only other people in the waiting room: a tired looking mother and her young son, who was sat very patiently, not speaking or moving. Kenny was drawn to his hair. Not the style which was uninterestingly cut short, but the colour was a shocking vibrant red. He shook his head as more childhood memories came back to him and returned to the form.

Name: Kenneth McCormick Age: 25 Address... He sat back unsure of what to put; he didn't have an address as such. He was a traveller, touring around the country in his faithful truck, stopping in places that caught his eye. Sometimes he would pick up odd jobs. He'd worked in a diner for a month whilst a guy they called 'the cauliflower' had been in the hospital, and he'd taken some freelance photographs for a newspaper after stumbling upon a celebrity scandal. He'd done many things, always on the move, mainly staying in cheap motels, never sticking in one place for longer than a few months.

Kenny finished filling in the form deciding to just put his parent's address - they were the reason he was visiting this town anyway. He'd just been soaking up the sun in California for a few months and decided that he wanted a break from the hot weather. Where better place to have that break than in a mountain town? So he had hopped in his truck, waved goodbye to the bikini babes, and headed over to South Park. He handed the form back to the receptionist, who told him that the doctor was ready for him. They walked down the small corridor and she pointed him to the right door.

"Thank you very much," he said, bowing his head slightly in mock politeness. She giggled and walked back down the corridor, blatantly swinging her hips from side to side. Kenny chuckled softly to himself. He'd always had a certain effect on women. Just a few soft words a look into his eyes and they were his. He looked up at the name on the door: Dr. K.B. _Those initials_, he thought, what a coincidence.

It wasn't a coincidence though, which he soon realised as he knocked on the door to see it opened by a medium height, green eyed, redheaded man of 25. Kenny stared in shock at the doctor before him.

"KENNY!" exclaimed Kyle as the blond walked into his room, "Kenny McCormick! So great to see you again!" He burst into a grin and directed Kenny to a chair, "Sit down, sit down."

Kenny was stunned. "So, doctor Broflovski hey, always knew you could do it. Congratulations," he choked out, trying to get over the shock.

"Thank you," beamed Kyle. "You're probably wondering what I'm doing back in this town?" Kenny wasn't because he was still in shock, but he nodded. Kyle had always been the most desperate to leave. "After I got my medical degree I came back home to think about what I would do next. Mom managed to pull a few strings and they offered me some hands on experience as an assistant at this practice. They were so impressed with me that when Dr. Shipp had to leave they offered me a job. It's so uncommon for someone of my age I just had to take it!"

"That's incredible. I'm so happy for you!"

"What about you, Kenny, where are you living? And why are you here?" Kyle sounded concerned.

"Oh I'm just visiting my folks, decided I'd pop by and have a quick check-up. I can't remember the last time I've had one. I'm not living anywhere actually. I worked in the garage for a while, just until I had enough money to buy my truck. Then I was off, touring the country, taking on random jobs to pay motel rent and for gas."

"Wow, that sounds like such a fun thing to do!" replied Kyle in awe. He'd always wanted to see more of the country.

"Oh it has been, but I'm not sure how much longer I want to do it for. You reach a point where you wonder what you're actually doing with your life."

Kyle nodded and turned to his computer, quickly typing. "Well if you're here for a check-up then I'm going to need some vital statistics. I take it that Sally got you to fill in the form?"

"The hot blonde receptionist with the huge knockers? Yes she did."

Kyle laughed; yep this was definitely Kenny McCormick. "First of all: what's your height?"

"I'm five-foot-eleven."

"Weight?"

"Somewhere around 160 pounds last time I checked."

"Right, that's good. Are you taking any medication?"

"Nope."

"No drugs at all we should know about?" asked Kyle, looking up sceptically. Kenny shook his head. He was being truthful. He no longer put anything harmful into his body. Something he'd learnt from experience on his travels was that as their old school councillor tried to drill into their head: drugs are bad.

"Okay, I'm going to take your temperature now." Kyle picked up a thermometer from his desk.

"Woahh, Doc, slow down a second, I'm not quite in the mood yet," teased Kenny.

"It's just an oral thermometer, Ken." Kenny smirked before opening his mouth. He was strangely pleased that Kyle had reverted to using his childhood nickname so quickly. Kyle took his temperature and nodded in approval, filling in some kind of form on the computer. He proceeded to take the blond's blood pressure, which was normal. "Well your vital signs are absolutely fine. Next is the head and neck exam."

"Sure thing. So do you still keep in contact with any of the other guys from school, I mean like Stan or Cartman?" Kenny himself hadn't, choosing to hit the road without a phone. He had run into Craig a couple of years ago. But after one too many vodka shots and an unconventional bar bet, that had not ended well.

"Well obviously I didn't keep in contact with fatass." They both laughed. "Last time I heard he'd set up his own business of some sort. I'm not sure but unfortunately I think he'll be very successful." Kyle raised a small handheld light to Kenny's left ear and peering inside. He proceeded to wheel around to Kenny's right side to check the other ear.

"What about Stan?"

Kyle darted his eyes down to the floor, scowling slightly. "No I'm not in contact with Stan either. He went off on his football scholarship and well, I'm sure you've seen him on the T.V?" Kenny nodded. Stan Marsh was becoming a household name. Well he assumed so; he didn't have a household.

"I thought you two would be friends forever."

"Yeah? Well Stan didn't act so well when he found out that I was gay," explained Kyle, "open your mouth and say ahhh," he added. Kenny did as instructed, trying not to grin as various situations involving Kyle and open mouths flashed before his eyes. "Are you not going to say anything about my coming out?"

"Nahhh, I could always tell you weren't that interested in girls. You were with the hottest one in school and didn't seem to care... besides don't think I didn't catch you checking out my ass." Kyle blushed slightly, rolling his eyes. "I'm not blaming you," continued Kenny, "it's a very nice ass."

"I never said I did that!"

"I knew you had a crush on me. Bebe told me it was the reason you two broke up. Shortly after that you left for medical school and I-" Kenny trailed off, not wanting to say 'and I missed my chance.'

"Yeah that's when I knew for sure that I was gay." Kyle directed his attention back to his job, remembering what Kenny was here for. He shined the light into Kenny's eyes and marvelled at the brightness. Even without the light they were bright, but now they sparkled like sapphires, intoxicating to look into, sending you dizzy if you stared for too long. Kenny's eyes began to water and Kyle hastily drew away the light, mumbling incoherently to himself.

"Okay, please could you pop your shirt of?" he asked smiling.

"Doctor Broflovski, please. I know you're very keen but we're only just getting re-acquainted."

"You haven't changed one bit since we were teenagers have you?"

"One hundred percent Kenny McCormick to the end," laughed the blond, pulling off his top. "Do you like what you see, doc?" he added with a grin. The red head rolled his eyes.

"Just call me Kyle."

Kenny nodded, happy at how relaxed everything felt, even though he hadn't seen his old friend in quite a few years.

"I'm just going to check your skin for any problems quickly," explained Kyle as he moved closer to the blond. Kyle couldn't help but marvel at how beautifully sculpted Kenny's body was. He was no longer the skinny boy Kyle remembered from their childhood. He had filled out, allowing for faintly defined muscle. He was toned all over but not brawny - what Kyle considered the perfect balance. Feeling himself grow hotter he quickly checked over Kenny's front and back, not noticing any problems.

"So tell me, Kyle, aren't I perfect?"

"I don't see any problems."

"So you do like what you see?" teased the blond.

"Yes, Kenny, your body appears healthy." Kyle rummaged in his back and pulled out his stethoscope.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"I'm going to listen to your lungs to check for respiratory problems," explained Kyle, raising his stethoscope to Kenny's back. The blond shivered as the cold metal touched his skin. "Breathe in." He did as instructed taking in the sweet smelling atmosphere: oranges and lemons. "And now breathe out." Kyle wheeled his chair to face Kenny, "Your lungs are in very good working order."

"Of course they are, Kyle, my body is very important."

"Yes it is," whispered Kyle, a faint blush filling his cheeks. "Okay I'm going to check your heart now," he continued hastily in his regular manner. He raised the stethoscope to Kenny's chest, brushing it with his fingers and noticing the hard smoothness of it. "Breathe in," he ordered, listening to the blond's heart rhythmically beating, "and out," he asked, looking into Kenny's eyes to see light blue glistening back. He felt his own heart speed up and as he continued listening, heard Kenny's do the same. He hastily glanced down.

"Everything alright?" asked Kenny.

Kyle breathed slowly and smiled. "Absolutely, your heart was beating regular... although perhaps a bit fast."

"Well how can I help that when you're touching me?" Kenny stretched his arms up lazily, "You're a very sexy doctor." Kyle rolled his eyes again.

"Let's move on to the next examination shall we?"

"Hey, I'll do whatever you want, doc," declared Kenny winking.

"In that case could you lie on your back on the bed?"

"Oh I can definitely do that," purred Kenny, making his way over to the covered bed. "Lined with paper towels I see. Good idea you never know how messy things could get." Kyle tried desperately to stop himself from blushing as he felt himself heating up and an unquestionable tightness in his trousers. He hopelessly panicked as to how he would get through the rest of the check-up, having to touch Kenny's sensitive skin.

"I'm going to give you an abdominal exam now," he said in a cracked voice, raising the stethoscope and placing it lightly onto Kenny's stomach. Kenny, who was watching Kyle intently, noticed the bright red tinge in his cheeks and the nervous edge which had creeped into his voice. Kenny smiled smugly to himself before letting a slight moan escape his lips as Kyle gently pressed on the left side of his abdomen.

"D-does that hurt?" The red-headed doctor sounded flustered.

"No," moaned Kenny quietly. He locked eyes with Kyle again, those entrancing green emeralds which still haunted his dreams. "It feels good."

"How about here?" asked Kyle softly, pressing on the right side of Kenny's abdomen, causing another moan to escape from the back of his throat. Kyle slowly moved his hands down, brushing lightly over Kenny's growing bulge. "How abou-" Kyle's question was cut short as he was grabbed and pulled on top of the blond, their lips locking fiercely. He gasped into his patient's mouth before forcefully kissing back, dropping his stethoscope to the floor and grabbing the blond hair in front of him, running his hands through the dishevelled softness. Kenny moaned again, louder, grasping Kyle's hips and dragging them closer to his own. The redhead purred, grinding their crotches slowly together, sending pulses through Kenny's body.

Kyle kissed down Kenny's neck, nipping at the skin lightly with his teeth; he continued doing this as he made his way down the golden chest in front of him. He stopped at the nipple, swirling his tongue over it before biting down. Kenny groaned, uncontrollably bucking his hips. Kyle smirked, proceeding to do the same with the other nipple. He continued kissing his way down Kenny's toned torso until he reached the waistband. Kenny felt helpless as he lay on the bed quivering with desire, yearning for more. It was unusual for him that someone else had the control. They continued roughly kissing as tension built. They didn't have long left thought Kyle, before his next patient arrived.

He pulled his lips away from Kenny's backing off the bed. "Now some people prefer to end their check-up after the abdominal test," teased the doctor, stroking over Kenny's aching bulge, "but there are a few other important tests."

"Well if they're important then you better do them, doc," whispered Kenny breathlessly. Kyle grinned, leaning forward again to meet Kenny's lips, delving his tongue deep into the blond's mouth. He reached down and slowly unfastened Kenny's trousers, pulling them off, along with his boxers. He eyed Kenny's member greedily, taking it in his hand and stroking it gently. All thoughts of professionalism lay on the floor with Kenny's discarded clothes. He lowered his head and licked the tip, moving his tongue excruciatingly slowly along the slit, taking in the salty taste of the pre-cum.

Kenny felt a wave of pleasure pass through his body as Kyle continued licking and caressing up and down his shaft. He grabbed at the red hair in front of him in desperation, begging for more. Kyle moved his head faster, taking in the full length of Kenny's cock, sucking eagerly on the skin. He groaned, taking Kenny deeper into his throat as the muscles vibrated. Kenny felt himself nearing his climax. His whole body violently trembling on the medical bed. Kyle cruelly pulled his mouth away and locked lips with Kenny once again before staring into his frantic blue eyes. He grabbed Kenny's throbbing member in his hand and started vigorously pumping. A euphoric feeling pulsed through the blond's body as he reached his edge, spilling seed over Kyle's awaiting hand.

"Well that all seems to be working correctly," whispered Kyle, wiping his hand on the paper towels lining the bed and laughing to himself about how Kenny's joke had actually proven true.

"Y-you're a very thorough doctor," gasped Kenny, as he ran his fingers through Kyle's amazing red curls.

Kyle chuckled, and leaned in close, whispering seductively. "There is one more test left if we wanted to be really thorough."

"I think we ought to don't you?" replied Kenny, as he nibbled on the redhead's ear. Kyle nodded and stood up, pulling Kenny off the bed as well. Kenny quickly unbuttoned the doctor's trousers, letting them fall to the floor. He took the throbbing cock before him into his hand and started stroking up and down it. Kyle moaned at the attention but hastily pushed Kenny off, turning him around and instructing him to bend over. He grabbed the lube used for prostate exams from the bottom draw of his desk and applied some liberally to his hand.

Kenny grew hard again in anticipation, his heart pounding heavily. He suddenly shivered as Kyle's cold and wet hand began caressing his ass, delicately prodding at his hole. Kenny gasped as Kyle slid a finger inside him, he could feel the sweat running down his face at the stabbing pain. This pain soon transformed into pleasure though and he let out a low whimper. He felt another finger entering his ass and the pleasure increased. He groaned as Kyle withdrew his fingers, eager for more. He felt the prod of something larger and wet at his entrance. Kenny grabbed hold of the bed in excitement as Kyle pushed his aching erection slowly inside of him.

"Ahhh fuck, Kyle!" cried out Kenny, his eyes watering. Kyle stopped and Kenny screamed, "K-Keep going!"

Kyle bit his lip, eagerly pushing the rest of the way inside Kenny and listening to his moans. To hear Kenny so blissful made Kyle feel even better. He dug his nails into Kenny's hips to keep him in position and as he began to pull out again the pleasure only increased. He continued to take long, hard thrusts forwards and backwards as Kenny moaned and wriggled beneath him. He purposefully moved agonisingly slowly and succeeded in making Kenny beg for more.

"AHHH, KYLE!" shrieked Kenny as the redhead suddenly upped the pace, now vigorously thrusting. Kenny grabbed the bed harder in front of him. The sound of moans from Kyle behind him almost sent him over the edge again but he held out, not wanting to be the first to climax. He screamed again as Kyle hit his prostate, jamming into a bundle of nerves and sending shivers up his spine. Kyle leaned forward, kissing up Kenny's back and biting on his neck tenderly, he moved his mouth up to the blond's ear.

"Come for me, Ken," he groaned softly. This was enough to send Kenny into that feeling of euphoria again as he felt his stomach tighten and then blissfully release. Hearing Kenny's scream, Kyle quickly did the same, spilling his hot seed over the blond's back.

They collapsed onto the bed, gasping. Both had wide grins on their faces.

"Well that's the end of the check-up then, Kenny. Your body is working perfectly well."

Kenny grabbed Kyle around the neck and pulled him into a close hug, kissing his neck, "So is yours, Doc."

Rather grudgingly they both got up and dressed quickly. Kyle ripped the paper towels off the bed and replaced them with new ones, having a quick check over the room to make sure everything was presentable; he also returned the lube back into his bottom draw. As he turned to face Kenny, he noticed that the blond was blushing. He was completely shocked at this, as in all the years they had known each other, Kenny had never shown an ounce of shyness. "Ermm, Kyle, as I was passing that new restaurant at the stop lights on the way here I noticed that they were advertising for a waiter, and well I was wondering what you'd think if I stuck around for a while... maybe?"

Kyle felt his heart speed up in his chest again, "I think that would be wonderful, Ken!" he exclaimed going red. "That is, of course, if you want to stick around in a place like this," he continued timidly.

"As long as you're here I do." Kenny smiled at Kyle who grinned back and nodded. "Well I better get going. I have a job to apply for."

"Where are you staying tonight?"

"I'm not sure. I was originally planning on hopping in my truck and heading out on the road again, but now things may have changed."

"Why don't you come by mine at around eight?" Kyle scribbled down his address onto a piece of paper and handed to Kenny - who took it gratefully, beaming.

"Ok then, I'll see your sweet ass later."

"Oh no, Kenny, you're mistaken... it's _your_ ass _I'll_ be seeing."

"You'll find, Doc, that outside of the surgery you have very little control over me."

"We'll just have to wait and see won't we?"

Kenny felt happy as he left. He thought that all the years he'd been travelling, taking on odd jobs and seeing all the life the country had to offer had been amazing, but he was strangely excited at the prospect of having a proper job and perhaps even renting a place to live. He had a funny feeling that he'd be sticking around longer than a few months. This filled him with a sense of responsibility previously missing from his life. Furthermore he had just had the best check-up in medical history from the sexiest doctor around: a doctor who he hoped to get close to again, because right the way through his travelling and the countless people he had got acquainted with, Kyle was the one person he never forgot. Kenny sighed; he was not going to miss his opportunity again.

* * *

_A/N: Kenny moved in with Kyle. He one day became manager of the restaurant, which went on to become a big expensive chain. They got married, bought a mansion, and lived happily ever after, sharing many happy memories and comic moments (what a perfect world)._

_Thank you!_


End file.
